Alpha-amylases (α-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolase, EC 3.2.1.1.) hydrolyze internal α-1,4-glucosidic linkages in starch, largely at random to produce smaller molecular weight dextrins. These polypeptides are of considerable commercial value and are used in starch processing, in alcohol production, as cleaning agents, in the textile industry for starch desizing, in the paper and pulp industry, and in baking.
Alpha-amylases are produced by a wide variety of microorganisms including Bacillus and Aspergillus. Despite the advances made in the prior art concerning new and modified alpha-amylases there is a need in the art for alpha-amylases having a performance suitable for specific applications.